User blog:Situationman/DPH Season 1 Episode 14
Main Plot (Clare, Conner and Adam see Jake and Alli in bed together.) Clare: Watch out, Jake. You might want to get tested now. (Jake runs up to Clare in his boxers.) Jake: Don't tell our parents I skipped school! Clare: We'll see about that. (Clare leaves. Conner and Adam go with her.) Clare: So, do you guys want some of my leftover pasta from last night? My mom made way to much. Adam: Sure. Conner: Clare, you seem odd since we saw Alli and Jake... (Adam cuts him off by elbowing his arm.) Clare: I think we should go back to school. (They go back to school.) Subplot (Ms. Liberty's class is leaving the room.) Ms. Liberty: Okay class! Don't forget to do your homework tonight. (Daniel comes in after the class leaves.) Daniel: Hey Ms. Liberty, how did I do on the practice quiz. Ms. Liberty: Oh yeah, you didn't do so well. Daniel: Really, can I see my test? Ms. Liberty: Unfortunately no. I think you should leave Degrassi. Daniel: Why? I thought I could improve here. Ms. Liberty: Because you stabbed the one guy I ever loved!! Daniel: What? I didn't do...wait...are you failing me because of what my brother did? Ms. Liberty: I have to go to a meeting, and I am not allowed to leave students alone in here so I am afraid you have to leave. Daniel: So that's it, huh? Gloves off! (Daniel storms out.) Main Plot (Clare walks up to Conner and Adam at Conner's locker.) Clare: I've had enough of Alli and Jake. Adam: Let it out. Clare: Conner, you and Welsey built something before he left, right? Conner: Yes. A cover connon. Why'd you ask? Clare: Because I want to plant it in Alli's locker. Conner: A prank? Adam: More like revenge. Clare: She kissed K.C., she talks crap about Eli, and she hooks up with Jake. All three of my exes. She's lucky I never hooked up with Johnny, Drew or Dave. Adam: It's a little too far, though. Clare: She been slopping me out and I never did anything. It's the last straw. Adam: Okay, we'll help you but don't say Conner and I were in this. Clare: Okay. Conner: I still need a code from Wesley to unlock it. Clare: Messege him. Conner: Okay. (Conner texts Wesley.) Conner:'' Do you have the code to our cover cannon? Clare wants to prank Alli.'' (Wesley texts back.) Wesley': Yep. Here you go. WesnnerDeslatenkamp. ''Conner: Thanks Wesley.'' ''Wesley: No problem, buddy.'' Conner: I have the code. Clare: Let's go. (Clare Adam and Conner leave to get the cannon.) Subplot (Ms. Liberty walks into Mr. Simpson's office. Ms. Michalchuk and Daniel is with Simpson.) Ms. Liberty: What going on, sir? Mr. Simpson: Ms. Liberty, Daniel here says that you gave him a false grade. Ms. Liberty: That's not true. Mr. Simpson: Then explain this. (Simpson pulls out the practice test that Daniel took. Daniel sees the 38%.) Daniel: Bogus. Ms. Michalchuk: That's just wrong. Mr. Simpson: Why Liberty? Ms. Liberty: You really want to know why? Mr. Simpson: Yes we do? Ms. Liberty: Okay then. Look at his last name. (Mr. Simpson and Ms. Michalchuk look at Daniel's last name, Lempkey.) Ms. Michalchuk: Wait. Daniel Lempkey. Drake Lempkey! Ms. Liberty: That's right! iIs brother is J.T.'s killer. Mr. Simpson: This is too much. Daniel: Do I have this rep, everywhere? Mr. Simpson: Daniel, you got an 83%, not a 38. You can stay at Degrassi. Daniel: Thank you sir. (Daniel leaves.) Mr. Simpson: Liberty, Drake Lempkey killing J.T. has nothing to do with Daniel. You can't go off at him just because that's his brother. Ms. Liberty: I'm sorry. Mr. Simpson: I know you and Paige were close with J.T. but you have to let it go no matter how much it hurts. Ms. Liberty: I know. Do I keep my job? Mr. Simpson: Haha. Yes you do. Ms. Liberty: Thank you sir. (Ms. Liberty and Ms. Michalchuk leave.) Main Plot (Clare and Conner close Alli's locker.) Clare: Finally, we're done. Conner: You think this prank is gonna work? Clare: I know it will. Can it be in there all night? Conner: Sure it can. If you adjust the planks and stabalizers it can fit in narrow spaces. Clare: You and Welsey are my favorite nerds. I wouldn't even call you two nerds. Conner: Thank you. Subplot (Before, Daniel leaves he stops by the J.T. Yorke Memorial Garden.) Daniel: Look. I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I'm trying to stay out of his shadow and I hope you can forgive me and someday, somehow... you can forgive him too. Rest in piece J.T. Yorke. (Daniel leaves.) Main Plot (The next day, Clare and Adam sneak around the corner of the hallway.) Clare: There she is. (They see Alli walk over to her locker.) Adam: Here it goes. Clare: When she gets splated, run. Adam: Why? Clare: I don't want you to become a part of this. Adam: Thanks Clare. Clare: Grab the string. (Alli is greeted by Jenna.) Clare: Well, there's Jenna. Adam: I got nothing against her. Clare: I do. Gimme that string. (Clare grabs the string connected to Alli's locker. She pulls it, making, the locker open.) Alli: What the... (The cannon splats out leftover lunch at Alli and Jenna.) Clare: Yes! Go! (Adam runs away.) Alli: Eww!! Jenna: Gross!! (Gregory, Gabriel and Lily are in the backround.) Gregory: HaHa! Gabriel: Who made that cannon? Lily: That's classic! (Simpson comes and sees the string. He follows the string all the way to Clare's hand.) Mr. Simpson: Ms. Edwards, Ms. Bhandari, and Ms Middleton, my office now. '''''At Simpson's office... Mr Simpson: Ms Edwards, do you have any idea how much trouble you can be in? Clare: No sir. Jenna: You should suspend her sir. Mr Simpson: I'll make the decision. How did you get Conner and Wesley's cover cannon? Alli: They built that? Clare: I found it in a closet from a classroom. Mr Simpson: Who helped you? Clare: No one. Just me. Mr Simpson: This isn't you Clare. Pranking your friends? Clare: Alli was my friend. Jenna was never my friend. Alli: I told you I didn't steal Jake from you. He likes me. Jenna: You can let it go you know? Clare: Shut up! Mr Simpson: For illegal use of a science project, you are suspened for three weeks. Clare: I understand. Mr Simpson: Alli, Jenna. You can go home and get cleaned if you would like to. Alli: Thank you sir. (Alli and Jenna leave.) Category:Blog posts